InGlorious
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: When Puck decided to go as Donny Donowitz for Halloween, he didn't know what Rachel had planned for him. But he's not gonna fight it.  Smuckleberry dedicated to The Gypsy King! M for a reason!


**a/n: Hello everyone! First off, my muse's ADHD has decided to kick in with TTT so chapter 2 is slow going but on its way I promise! In the meantime, I wrote this for the amazingness that is ****The Gypsy King****. This girl, seriously people, one of my favorite people ever in the history of ever so I am dedicating this story to her. Now my track record of dedicating things to people seems to cause said people to disappear so I'm hoping and praying that doesn't happen with her because I will legit die if I can't have her. I love her from the bottom of my heart and she's incredible. This is yours bb! If you've never seen **_**Inglourious Basterds**_** some of the references won't make any sense but I hope it doesn't take away from the story. I don't own Glee or Type O Negative's song "Be My Druidess"…enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She pressed her lips against his and held him as close as their clothing would allow. Her hands were everywhere, lifting his wifebeater up just slightly so she could run her fingers along his abs, but then moving down to torture the cut V where his legs connected to his torso. He couldn't take it anymore and growled into the room. As he hiked her dress up over her hips, listening to it rip slightly from his ferocity, his lips met the soft flesh of her skin and he tried to think of how he ended up here…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Inglourious Basterds<em> was probably one of the best Tarantino films he'd ever seen, which made going as Sgt. Donny "The Bear Jew" Donowitz for Halloween a pretty simple as fuck decision. The costume was all too simple, all things he already had in his closet. White wifebeater, some Army-green cargo pants, combat boots, and of course a baseball bat. He'd used some motor oil, cherry Kool-Aid, and tea bags to stain the clothes, his mom would bitch at him for it later but it didn't matter, and then he was basically ready to go.

When Puck pulled up to Sam's house, the movie-centric costume party was in full swing. It looked like half the school was there. As he walked in, he couldn't help but grin that the gleeks who were coupled off had also coordinated costumes. Finn and Quinn were the Scarecrow and Glenda from _Wizard of Oz_, but he was pretty sure Quinn just liked the big poofy dress and giant crown. Tina and Mike were on a Tim Burton kick with Tina as the Corpse Bride and Mike as Victor van Dort. It seemed mean to point out that those two characters didn't even end up together at the end of the movie but whatever. They looked pretty damn cool. Mercedes and Kurt had taken their cues from _Chicago_ as Matron Mama Morton and Billy Flynn, and they both looked ready to kick ass. Blaine was with them but he was just dressed as the announcer dude that played piano through the movie. Puck walked through the house some more, trying to make it to the kitchen to get something to drink when he saw Artie with Brittany perched on his lap. It looked like they'd taken an old rug, cut a hole in it, and placed it over Artie's chair. Artie had a vest on and what looked like hammer-pants while Brittany was the perfect Jasmine (if Aladdin had been filmed in Sweden where practically everyone was blonde). Lauren and her boyfriend Kevin from the wrestling team had come as Romeo and Juliet from the Baz Luhrman version (don't even ask how he knew that) and even with angel wings, Lauren still looked like she could kick your ass into next week. Santana and Sam had dressed together even though they weren't dating anymore. They looked badass as Pocahontas and John Smith so he wasn't complaining.

There was one person noticeably missing. Where the hell was Rachel?

She was his friend. Like, the kind of friend he wanted to press into a mattress, or a wall, or counter, or truck bed, or backseat, or…well looks like he's gonna have two bats for a little while.

When he made it to the kitchen, there were a few people standing around drinking and eating some snacks that had been laid out. Puck had been to Sam's house plenty of times so he knew where the liquor was. As he was pulling a bottle of JD out from behind the chips above the refrigerator, he heard a bunch of whoops and yells coming from the living room. He turned around and saw Tina coming in the kitchen.

"What's everybody going crazy about in there," he asked her. Tina looked up at him with a smile on her face and he got distracted for a second by all the extra blue extensions in her hair and her tattered up wedding dress.

"Like you don't know Puck. You and Rachel look freaking awesome." He cocked his head to the side and looked at her curiously. He knew he looked awesome. But he hadn't even seen Rachel. "Wait, you two didn't plan it? That makes it even better! Come on!" Tina grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of the kitchen. He had enough time to grab his bat off of the counter before she had him back in the living room.

Rachel was standing next to Mercedes. The first thing that caught his eye was her dress. It was long and bright red with a square neckline, and clung to her body all the way down until it flared at the ground. She had to have been wearing heels because she was about five inches taller than usual. When Puck finally looked up at her face, he chuckled despite the fact that she looked incredible. On each of her cheeks was a red streak and her lips were as bright as her dress. Her normal dark hair had been replaced by a dark blonde wig in the style of the 1940's. On top of her head was one of those little black hats with a net veil attached that fell over her face. He suddenly understood what Tina was talking about.

With a smirk, he walked over to her and slipped his hand down her covered arm. "Did you plan this, _Shosanna_," he whispered to her. Rachel turned her eyes up to him and darted her tongue out to wet her red lips.

"Perhaps, _Donny_." She smiled softly at him and he pulled her against him as Type O Negative's 'Be My Druidess' started playing. Puck tugged her body closer and bent down to her ear again.

"You look hot Rachel." He guided her back into the kitchen and stood his bat up against the counter. He drained the rest of his glass. Rachel tipped her head to the side, chewing on the inside of her bottom lip. She placed her hand on the table and leaned forward, giving him a good view down the dress.

"I heard you talking to Sam last week about your costume. I knew that everyone else would be coupling up with theirs so I decided that we should too, whether you knew it or not. So, is it safe to say you agree with my decision?" Puck stepped closer to her, using his arms to box her in at the table, and leaned down so that their noses were barely touching.

"Depends," he started softly, "on what type of _coupling_ _up_ you think we should be doing." Rachel pressed her nose more firmly to his and inhaled, almost like she was trying to breathe _him_.

"Well Puckerman, what type of coupling would you agree to?"

They'd been dancing around each other for months and he knew it had to come to a head some time soon. But at Sam Evan's Halloween party, he hadn't expected it then. But he'd gladly take it.

Before answering her question, Puck let his hands slide around to the soft curves of her waist and hips, squeezing just enough to make her aware of his intentions. He moved his nose against hers and smiled.

"All of it Rachel." When she smiled back, he took his cue and slanted his mouth over hers heatedly. Rachel responded immediately, opening her mouth to him and sliding her tongue against his. She wasn't tentative, which he loved about her. Their kisses had never been tentative. She didn't hold back with him and he wanted more of that. He wanted all of it, like he'd told her. Rachel pulled away quickly and stared up at him with a grin on her face, and he just knew that it had to have something to do with the fact that most of her lipstick had been transferred to his lips.

"Can we go somewhere Noah? I don't really care where." Like magic, Puck remembered that his little sister Hannah had gone trick-or-treating with a friend and was spending the night. His mom was working the late shift at the hospital so she wouldn't be home until morning. This was gonna be the best damn Halloween ever.

He grabbed her hand and started to lead her back towards the living room, towards the front door, when she looked back. "Noah, don't forget your bat." Puck couldn't help but smirk as he turned around and grabbed the bat from against the counter.

"Don't worry babe, I've got a bat." She didn't blush at the innuendo, merely bit her lip again and smirked. He wondered if they'd even make it back to his house.

* * *

><p>The fabric tore under his hands and Rachel just laughed softly. They had just made it up the stairs to his room, barely made it out of his truck actually, and he couldn't wait to get that dress off of her. She'd taken her wig off in his truck and, somehow, the act made his blood boil.<p>

"Noah," Rachel breathed, "get my zipper before you rip this dress more than you already have." Her voice had a playful lilt to it that made him obey without question. He slid his hand up her back and found the zipper, and he didn't stop pulling until there was a pool of red cloth around her ankles.

When he saw the black heels she had on, his mouth went dry. Well, seeing the heels coupled with the fact that she was in her underwear in front of him, it all made the blood run south. Rachel stepped around him and sat down on his bed. He watched her for a second before she blew a lock of hair that had fallen in her face.

"I've heard the rumors Noah but I highly doubt you can reach me from all the way across the room." Puck couldn't help but laugh as he stalked over to the bed, shedding clothes along the way. They were even when he sat down beside her, both in their underwear. "Much better," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him again. As their tongues fought like always, he used his body to push her back against the bed. His mouth never left hers as he maneuvered her panties over the supple swell of her hips and down her legs. She hissed a little, bit his lip, and hitched her leg over his all at the same time. Rachel made this moaning sound that caused his boxers to tighten and he growled again.

"Fuck Rach, we should've done this a lot sooner." He moved his head to trace the shell of her ear with his tongue and she moaned again.

"I'm not opposed to making up for lost time," she giggled. When she rubbed her foot against the back of his thigh, Puck grabbed her leg to hold her still.

"Okay pause, are you drunk or something? Because you're pretty forward but never _this_ forward." Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled up at him, slowly running her fingers across the planes of his stomach.

"I'm just sick of us prolonging the inevitable. I know we like each other so there's no point in continuing this asinine tango unless it's with our tongues. If you agree, just kiss me." He did as she said, leaning down and kissing her deeply until his breath came short. She pushed her hips up as he did so, grinding her pelvis up against his. Puck couldn't take it any longer.

He reached into the top drawer of his bedside table and pulled a condom out. The movements of Rachel's hands slowed when she skimmed across the waistband of his boxers. Her eyes locked onto his and he felt her push them down his legs. He watched her gaze trail down his body, and widen just slightly before she growled softly.

"Well, I stand corrected." He couldn't help chuckling at that, albeit smugly, and replied,

"I'll go easy on you the first time." Rachel narrowed her eyes like she was taking a challenge.

"I'd really rather you didn't. I'm hardly a fragile flower Noah."

The second the condom was in place, he slid his finger up her slit to see how wet she was. Dripping. _Perfect_. Rachel lifted her hips up as he did so and shifted so his finger hit her clit slightly. She released a moan that ended in a gasp as he pressed his mouth over hers. Rachel tightened her leg around his and squirmed, trying to work up a little friction. When he finally slipped inside her, they both hissed at the feeling.

Her body was soft in all the right places, pliant in his hands. They'd both gotten distracted so her bra was still in place. But Puck leaned down as he pistoned his hips and licked a stripe just above the lace of the cup. When she arched her back on a thrust, Puck quickly reached around her and snapped the fasteners on her bra. He pulled the garment away and held her just a little closer, letting the hardened peaks of her nipples scrape against his chest for a second. His breath quickened when she started kissing his neck and he snapped his hips against hers even faster.

The way her skin felt against his, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why they'd waited so long to do this. Because now that he had her, she wasn't going anywhere. Rachel's voice breathlessly saying "harder Noah" would be his death, he was sure of it. The idea of having her naked and falling apart beneath him had haunted his dreams for longer than he cared to admit. But now, now that she was actually there, it was even better than he'd imagined. Rachel sighed and rolled her torso, pulling him deeper inside and clenching her muscles to keep him where she wanted him. He reached down to tap his fingertips against her clit, watching her body contort as he did so.

"You like that Rachel," he bit out. The girl nodded helplessly, at war with trying to control her body's reactions and just succumbing to the sensations. "Tell me baby, tell me you want this." Rachel gripped his biceps and he suddenly felt her cross her legs around his body.

"I want everything." Rachel leaned up and kissed his mouth. He kissed her back, moaning against her lips and hastening his thrusts. He could feel her legs tightening around his waist, her nails beginning to scratch at his back. Fucking heaven. "Yes," she whispered, "god No-ah." She felt so good in his arms, better than he remembered. He didn't want it to end. Puck kept thrusting, continuing to push into the tightest heat he'd ever felt. He ran his hands around her back, giving her butt a firm squeeze and holding her still for just a moment, and placed his lips to her collarbone. Rachel moved one of her hands up his arm and threaded her fingers through his hair. Her touch was soft but determined, and he felt like it meant something. Everything with Rachel meant something, which made it even better.

The second she came around him, he understood the phrase 'the sweetest sin'. Most girls screamed or moaned loudly, but of course Rachel would be the exception to that. Aside from the soft garbled sounds that her throat was making, her orgasm was almost silent. She pulled at his hair until he kissed her again, and didn't stop kissing him until he spent himself inside her with a soft groan. Rachel sighed against his mouth and pulled back, staring up at him with this warmth in her eyes that he wouldn't mind seeing all the time.

She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and let him pull out of her. Puck kissed the tip of her nose before getting up to dispose of the condom. He looked back and grinned at her before leaving the room but when he got back, she was sitting up and putting her bra back on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rachel looked at him standing in the doorway and smiled somewhat cautiously, which worried him just a little bit considering their night so far. "There's like, axe murderers and shit running around outside. I _saw_ them. You should probably stay tonight, you know, just to be safe." Rachel tried to bite back her laugh but a giggle escaped anyway. He smiled and walked back over to sit beside her again. "Besides, girlfriends get special privileges." They'd moved closer to each other, resting their foreheads together, breathing softly.

"What exactly are those privileges," she questioned. Puck reached behind her and pulled the blankets back before carding his fingers through her hair and pressing his lips to hers. Before he allowed his tongue to take over however, he pulled way and smiled at her.

"Guess you'll have to stay and find out."

Yeah, he knocked that one out of the park.

_**-fin-**_

**a/n2: Tell me your thoughts on it! Please review!**


End file.
